


Best Halloween Ever

by foxyroxi



Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron is tinkerbell, Anal Sex, Andrew is a prison inmate, Back porch sex, Disney References, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Andrew Minyard, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Neil is a slutty maid, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, exhibitionist Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: He was downstairs, sitting on the kitchen counter, sipping a beer next to Aaron who was dressed up as fucking Tinkerbell from Peter Pan and Kevin who was dressed as count Dracula. Katelyn was standing between Aaron’s legs, dressed as Peter from fucking Peter Pan, and Andrew honestly had mixed feelings about their costumes, but they looked good like that. It would have been weird if Tinkerbell had been taller than Peter. Dan and Allison came out of Nicky’s bedroom dressed two thirds of the Totally Spies, followed by Neil, wearing the skimpiest maid outfit Andrew had ever seen on another human being.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Best Halloween Ever

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Halloween somewhere in world, even if it's not here anymore!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this is rushed!
> 
> Unbetaed.  
> English is not my first language, so all mistakes are my own!  
> Be kind to others!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Andrew wanted to throttle Nicky. Throttle him so hard his head popped off and fell off his shoulders. All Andrew wanted was a quiet weekend with Neil and his family, but Nicky had other plans. Of course he did, Nicky always had a hidden agenda. He had invited the entire cheerleading squad, all his friends from Eden’s and possibly the entire drama club from PSU was here. Nicky was already decorating the house Friday night after a game and a trip to Eden’s. And he was still decorating Saturday morning when the others woke up. Nicky even had had time to make breakfast for them. He thought Nicky was stupid and an idiot, but he also knew that this was the only thing Nicky could think of so he would say nothing that could make him upset, but when he appeared in his door with the classic striped prison inmate outfit, he wanted to smother him with a pillow. 

“What is this, Nicky?” he asked his cousin, who was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, holding out the costume. He had no intention of dressing up for the occasion, no matter how much Nicky begged him to wear it. “I’m not wearing a costume for tonight.”

“But Andrew! It’ll be fun! Come on, don’t be such a buzzkill! Everyone will be there!” Nicky said, his voice too bright for someone who hadn’t slept since Thursday night. He scowled at his cousin, who only laughed. “Come on, Andrew. It’ll be fun! I got Kevin a Dracula outfit, Aaron’s going to be a fairy, although I didn’t choose his costume and Neil… Well… Neil’s going to be a maid!” He showed Andrew the other costumes he was holding his hands. 

“I’m sorry what?”

“Yeah, you heard me! Neil’s going to be a maid! In one of those short, slutty maids’ dresses? I saw you looking at it last week and I thought, ‘Well, if Andrew likes it, then why not dress Neil up in it?’”

Andrew stared. He would not dress up. Not until Nicky mentioned Neil in a short-skirted maid dress. He imagined Neil in the dress, looking all pretty and dolled up from Allison or Dan doing his hair and makeup. Long legs wearing pantyhose and high heels. He stared at Nicky, stared at the costumes in his hands, before he grabbed the costumes for him and Neil, pulling them out of Nicky’s hands and closed the door behind him. He looked at the maid’s dress and envisioned Neil in it. The skirt was  _ short _ , almost too short to cover anything, but Neil would wear pantyhose underneath, so he guessed it wouldn’t matter much. 

“ _ I take that as a yes! _ ” Nicky’s voice was muffled because of the door, but he could still tell how excited he was for this. He tossed it onto the bed and sat down in the reading chair by the window, enjoying the last few hours of quiet before the entire school would arrive for Nicky’s Halloween party. He didn’t even see Neil after Dan and Allison arrived in order to get Neil ready for the night. They had practically kidnapped him and the maid’s outfit. It couldn’t take that long, but when Neil didn’t return after an hour, he knew he wouldn’t see his boyfriend until the party started. 

He was downstairs, sitting on the kitchen counter, sipping a beer next to Aaron who was dressed up as fucking Tinkerbell from  _ Peter Pan _ and Kevin who was dressed as count Dracula. Katelyn was standing between Aaron’s legs, dressed as Peter from fucking  _ Peter Pan, _ and Andrew honestly had mixed feelings about their costumes, but they looked good like that. It would have been weird if Tinkerbell had been taller than Peter. Dan and Allison came out of Nicky’s bedroom dressed two thirds of the  _ Totally Spies _ , followed by Neil, wearing the skimpiest maid outfit Andrew had ever seen on another human being. He almost dropped his beer, because he could see the garter belt around his thigh. He was wearing high heels, making his legs look longer. The skirt, as Andrew had predicted, was barely enough to cover Neil’s ass, but at least he wasn’t wearing boxers underneath. But now Andrew wondered, what  _ was _ Neil wearing underneath?

It took Neil a while to make it to Andrew because of all the people in the house. He looked… Stunning. Allison had done a magnificent job with his makeup. The winged eyeliner and the neutral eyeshadows made his eyes seem impossibly blue in the sharp lightening of the kitchen. The highlight and bronzer on his cheekbones made them seem sharp and higher than usual, and the mascara made his eyelashes seem longer. 

“Hi,” he said, and Andrew almost lost it in the music's noise and people talking. Andrew got lost in Neil’s eyes, his blue eyes that were as clear as the sea on a sunny day. “How do I look?” He asked. How could Andrew possibly tell him he wanted to bend him over the counter and fuck him senseless in front of their entire team and school? Neil twirled around twice, and each time Andrew glimpsed Neil’s ass cheeks and the tiny panty he was wearing under the pantyhose.

“Andrew?” Neil said when he didn’t answer his previous question. He cleared his throat and drowned the rest of his bottle before he put it aside. 

“You look good, Neil,” he said and pulled the younger man into a kiss. Neil smiled and put his hands on Andrew’s knees to break the impact. He leaned in after the kiss, his lips brushing against Andrew’s cheek. 

“Can we go outside, Drew? It’s too hot in here,” he said, just loud enough for Andrew to hear. He nodded and slid Neil out of the way before he jumped off the counter. He grabbed two whiskey glasses and a bottle of whiskey and moved towards the back porch with Neil in a tow. He sat down in one chair and put the bottle and the glasses down on the table between the chairs. He sighed when Neil suddenly dropped into his lap. 

“God, these shoes are killing me,” Neil sighed as he toes off the high heels Allison most likely had forced him into wearing because they looked good with the outfit. Andrew poured them both a glass of whiskey and handed one to Neil, before he pulled his legs until he was sitting sideways on his lap. He wrapped one arm around Neil’s waist, the other reaching for his glass. He took a sip, watched the fire pit Nicky had started in the yard. He couldn’t really enjoy the silence because of the music coming from inside the house. 

“Did Allison make you wear them?” He asked, and Neil hummed against his shoulder. 

“She did not make me wear a plug though,” he confessed. 

“She did not — what? Neil, what?” Andrew said, because Andrew Minyard does not stutter. “You’re wearing a plug?”

“Yeah. A heart-shaped one. Can I suck you off?” Neil moved off Andrew’s lap and onto his knees between Andrew’s legs. He looked up at him, his lashes long because of the mascara. He wasn’t sure what had come over Neil, but he liked this new forwardness of him. He drowned the rest of his whiskey and put the glass back down.

“Yeah. But I want to fuck you out here afterwards. Can I?” he asked, and Neil grinned widely. He nodded as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of the pants and Andrew’s boxers. Andrew lifted his hips and helped Neil push his pants and boxers down to his knees. Neil didn’t waste a second before he leaned in and licked Andrew’s cock from his balls to the tip.

“Of course, Drew,” he hummed before he closed his lips around Andrew’s cock. 

Andrew sighed and tilted his head back, reveling in the feeling of Neil’s warm mouth around his cock. Neil’s blowjobs were messy and uncoordinated, but they were still better than the ones who thought they were pros, when in reality, just plain bad at giving blowjobs, using too much teeth and too much spit. Neil was too in the beginning, but Neil had been eager to learn and to get better so he could Andrew. Neil closed his lips around the head and slowly took more of Andrew’s cock into his mouth. He let out a shuddering breath when Neil’s tongue teased the slit and the head. 

“Fuck Neil,” he moaned, doing his best not to slide a hand into his hair and hold on to him. Instead, he put his hand on the back of Neil’s head and cradled it, supporting him as he sucked him to full hardness. Neil moved his head slowly, because they weren’t in a rush, but the chances of them being caught were high, but neither really cared about getting caught. Andrew loved the feeling of Neil’s lips around his cock, his tongue teasing him. 

Neil slowly pulled off, his cock leaving Neil’s mouth and flapped against his shirt, leaving a trail of precum and saliva behind. Neil grabbed the base of his cock and stroked him. He moved his hand with slow, steady strokes, using his saliva as lube. Andrew groaned, because fuck Neil knew how to move his hand. Neil’s hands weren’t small and delicate. They were normal sized hands, rough from years on the run, but Andrew didn’t care, because they were Neil’s hand and Neil’s hands were currently doing an  _ excellent  _ job at stroking him closer to the edge. 

Neil kept going until he leaned back in and took him back into his mouth. A soft moan left Andrew when Neil’s tongue licked the underside of his cock to the head, where it curled around the head, and then Neil took more of Andrew into his mouth. His hand moved into Neil’s hair and curled in his hair, cradling him as he bobbed his head up and down on his cock. And Neil moved his head until Andrew felt like he was going to burst.

“Neil. I’m going to cum,” he warned his boyfriend. Neil pulled off, Andrew’s cock slipping from his lips and onto his shirt again. He took Andrew back into his hand and stroked him while he closed his mouth around the head and sucked. Andrew could feel the pit in his stomach growing bigger, his toes curling his shoes. He groaned when Neil removed his hand and took as much of Andrew’s cock into his mouth without gagging. 

Andrew came in Neil’s mouth with a low moan, his hips buckling off the chair, and his hand let go of Neil’s hair. Neil sucked him dry, not letting him go before Andrew was over sensitive and had to push him away. Neil grinned up at him as he licked his lips free of saliva and cum. 

“Still think you can fuck me? Or are you too sensitive to that, Drew?” Neil asked, standing up. He pushed his pantyhose and panties down his legs. 

Andrew looked up at him. He stood up and fixed his pants and boxers. 

“Turn around, knees on the chair, ass out,” he said and moved out of the way so Neil could kneel on the chair and hold on to the back of the chair. He kneeled down behind him and saw the pink heart-shaped gemstone between Neil’s ass cheeks. He digs his fingers into his thighs to restrain himself from pulling the plug out and fuck Neil. He put both of his hands on Neil’s ass, pulling them apart as he leaned in and licked around the plug, making the redhead moan in surprise. 

“Fuck Drew,” he moaned, clapping a hand over his mouth. They had discovered that Neil had a hard time being quiet during sex, so Neil often had to hold his hand over his mouth or Andrew had to if his hands weren’t busy. He gently tugged on the plug with his teeth, pulling out and dropped it into his hand. He put it on the table and licked Neil’s rim, making him shiver from the pleasure. He stood up and pulled his pants and boxers back down. He rubbed Neil’s hole, pushing in one finger, then two inside of him, making sure he was ready and prepared for him as he stroked his own cock back to hardness. He was three fingers deep inside Neil when he finally deemed him ready. 

“Ready Neil?”

“Yeah Drew, I’m ready,” he whispered, looking over his shoulder at his blonde boyfriend. 

Andrew leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of Neil’s neck before he stood back up. He rubbed his cock over Neil’s hole, slowly sinking inside his tight, warm hole. They both groaned, because this was new and exciting. They had never had sex outside before, but there was a first time for everything. He grabbed Neil’s hips and slowly moved, keeping his pace slow to let Neil get used to it. He always made sure that Neil was thoroughly prepared for him. 

“More, Drew,” he moaned behind his hand, “Move harder.”

Andrew did. He held Neil’s hands firmly as he moved harder into Neil. The music was loud, so there was no chance anyone would hear skin against skin or Neil’s moans, but Neil wasn’t really taking any chances on being caught. His fingers dug into Neil’s hips, his hips meeting Neil’s ass, making his ass bounce with every thrust. Neil arched his back and moved with Andrew, pushing his ass back to meet Andrew’s hips. 

“Oh fuck,” Neil moaned, removing his hand from his hand from his mouth to hold on to his chair as Andrew’s thrusts became faster and harder, pulling moan after moan from him. He moved one of his hands from Neil’s hips and reached around him to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. He was still sensitive from Neil blowing him, and he could feel the pit in his gut growing with each thrust. He angled his hips and thrust against Neil’s prostate, causing him to shake. 

“ _ Oh fuck, _ ” Neil sobbed when his body clenched around Andrew’s cock when his prostate was being hit repeatedly by Andrew. It wouldn’t be long before Neil was on the edge with Andrew. He continued to thrust against Neil’s prostate, only stopping once when someone opened the door to the back porch, but then regretted their decision for some unknown reason, but Andrew was glad he didn’t have to stop thrusting into Neil. Their orgasms hit almost simultaneously, Andrew kept thrusting into Neil throughout their orgasm. “ _ Fuck _ ! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

Andrew couldn’t agree more. He slowly stopped moving when everything became too much for him, when everything became too sensitive and when Neil sobbed from too much pleasure. He slowly pulled out and pulled his pants up with his boxers. He picked Neil up and moved until he was sitting down on the chair again with Neil in his lap. He grabbed one of the many blankets they had on the porch and wrapped it around them so they wouldn’t get cold in the October air. 

“Best Halloween,” Neil mumbled into his neck. 

“Best Halloween,” he hummed with a small smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
